evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Faeana
Faeana (Fillna in the Japanese versions) is one of the main characters in Forever Kingdom. Having lost her memory and not being able to recall anything but her name, she goes with Darius and Ruyan, hoping to find someone or something to help her remember her past. She is referred to by her friends simply as Fae. Profile ''Forever Kingdom'' A girl who has lost her memory, she has been discovered by Darius and Ruyan on the outskirts of Seclue one year ago, just after the Eve of Disaster. She is skilled with Magical PA but weak with direct attacks using weapons and Physical PA, with proportionate Palmira growth. She has the best movement of the three. She does well with Earth attributes, but is weak against Thunder and is unable to equip any armor with that attribute. She is not strong enough to carry or use heavy weapons such as swords or axes. Faeana's characteristic, AP Absorb Attack, shares the AP values she absorbs when she attacks enemies with each party member. Handy when AP values are low, or in battle using combinations. Story ''Forever Kingdom'' Faeana, an 18-year-old amnesiac, was found by Darius and Ruyan on the outskirts of Seclue shortly after the Eve of Disaster. Hoping to find out what had happened to her, as well as to be among friends, she tags along with Darius and Ruyan. Upon their arrival at the Forsaken Village, she hears a cry for help, which her two other friends cannot hear. Before Ruyan can intervene, Faeana rushes to the scene. There, she and her friends find Darsul and Drumhort, about to harm a young girl. Ruyan and Darius try to fight them, but are overpowered by Drumhort. As punishment for meddling with their affairs, Darsul curses them with the Soul Bind and leaves with Drumhort. The young girl, however, escapes. She tells Ruyan that she wanted to help the young girl, but at the same time, she was afraid. Darius had originally hoped to join with the Solta army, but he and his friends decide to find a cure for the Soul Bind – or die together. While scouring the Forsaken Village for a cure, she sees the same young girl at the gate to the Chasm of Tranquility. She goes after her, but she fails. It was ever since the incident at the village that Faeana became interested in the young girl, thinking that she might be the one to help solve the mysteries of her past. Faeana journeys together with Darius and Ruyan right up to the Testing Grounds, and soon after, they meet Felkin, the half-brother of Drumhort. He tells them about the Shrine of Mist, which was built to worship two "horrible princesses", probably out of fear. Faeana begins to wonder if the young girl she met in the village was one of them. She wanders off by herself, as far as the inner regions of the Shrine, and Darius and company come chasing after her. They find her in the Shrine proper, and when they go further, they meet Darsul once more. After defeating several enemies summoned by Darsul, Faeana and Ruyan reveal that Darsul had cast the Soul Bind on them. They also tell Felkin that they had met a swordsman with an injured left arm, though Faeana only vaguely remembers his name. Felkin recognises this description to be that of his brother, and leaves to find him when they tell him that he had said something about the Dandelion Field. Faeana and her friends only realise that Felkin had left when Saris enters the camp and tells them that he is gone. Faeana initially wants to join Saris, but Ruyan stops her from doing so. Faeana comes across the young girl again in the Canyon of Defile, and once more in the Land of the Dead, though the apparitions of the young girl turn out to be no more than mirages. When Darius, Ruyan and Faeana finally arive at the Dandelion Field, Faeana feels strange once more, as though she had been to this place, though she herself admits that she could be merely hallucinating. The next day, they make their way to the Lake of Dreams and discover that there is a submerged building beneath the lake (which later turns out to be the Shadow Palace). Now joined by Felkin and Saris, Darius, Ruyan and Faeana get on the boat, but Saris throws Faeana overboard. The water beneath them begins to bubble and turn, and soon, they all find themselves in the entrance of the Shadow Palace. At the entrance, they witness an apparition of Solca and Karmyla, who are revealed by Saris to be the Twin Princesses, for whom the Shrine of Mist was built, thus confirming Faeana's earlier intuition. Felkin is horrified by the apparition, as well as the events that led to it, and accuses Faeana of being an accomplice of Darsul, something which even Faeana does not understand. Felkin is just about to attack her when Ruyan intervenes. Faeana leaves in a huff, followed by Ruyan. Darius and Saris decide to split up. As Darius, Ruyan and Faeana explore the Shadow Palace, they encounter several apparitions of Solca and Karmyla in different areas of the Palace. When they finally arrive at the gallery of the palace, they stumble across what seems to be a portrait of young Solca and Karmyla, along with their parents. As they contemplate the image, they are confronted by a Mutant. Later that night, when Saris reveals his past as a hired bodyguard for Darsul, he recounts how Darsul searched for the Palmira Doll, an immensely powerful weapon, and the events that led to the Eve of Disaster. When asked about Faeana, Saris says that he does not know for sure, but he can sense that Faeana's soul is in harmony with the Palmira Doll, and that he felt the same energy in both of them. Saris was initially hesitant to push Faeana overboard, but he could sense that immense energy when she opened the gate leading to the submerged Shadow Palace. Faeana retorts, saying that she does not know anything about the doll. Saris also reveals that Solca's soul, along with Karmyla's, has been taken by the Palmira Doll. Solca could spin out of control at any moment, and she has to be found and defeated before another tragedy like the Eve of Disaster occurs. Faeana retorts again, saying that it is not Solca's fault, but Darsul's, and that they cannot possibly fight her; Ruyan affirms that they would fight her if there is no other way. The next day, while exploring the Ruins of Frost, Darius and Ruyan are not sure where to find her, but Faeana senses her presence from within the ruins, and the three set off. Upon defeating Karmyla, Faeana thought about Karmyla calling her "Solca". She discovered that she had the same memories as Solca, and, in Saris' own words, the "same energy" as Solca. After Solca's and Karmyla's final defeat and the destruction of the Crystal of Truth, Faeana asks Solca why they share the same memories. However, by that point, Solca expired. Karmyla recounts that Darsul had managed to take control of Solca only by destroying her soul. In Karmyla's own words, "her soul was ripped from her and it was bound to a little girl with a heart as pure as hers". Faeana soon understood that she was the one who led the Mutants on the Eve of Disaster, even though she had no memory of it afterwards. With the Soul Bind finally banished, Darius and Ruyan are persuaded by Felkin to join the Solta Army. Faeana tells them that she will never forget them, and parts ways with them. Darius understands that joining the Solta Army would bring sadness to Faeana, since she was the cause of the Eve of Disaster. Gallery Faeana OP.jpg|Opening Cutscene|linktext=Faeana from the opening cutscene of Forever Kingdom. Trivia *In the artwork and on the box cover, Faeana appears to have blonde hair. During the game, her hair is green. Category:Forever Kingdom characters Category:Playable Characters